An Angel in need of a Hero
by AliceJericho
Summary: Every girl wants their very own superhero. A lucky girl will get 2. But watching them fight it out, is nowhere near every girls dream. Jason Reso/OC/Shane Helms - For NellyLove
1. Chapter 1

**a/n there is a reason I am uploading this, it is not because I think I could use another story, it is for Angel's Birthday! Which is in 3 days! I thought I should get this out soon!! Check out her page, **_**Edgeismyhero1217**_**. She's my e-sis and I love her to death. Again, Happy Birthday!! I don't own Angel, she does. I own Dana Flair who is in my Playing Fair series.**

* * *

**Summary: Every girl wants their very own superhero. A lucky girl will get 2. But watching them fight it out, is nowhere near every girls dream. Jason Reso/OC/Shane Helms**

* * *

Two girls sat at a bar in Raleigh, North Carolina. Angel Anderson, a lovely California native and her best friend, the Australian Dana Flair. The two weren't facing the bar, nor were they drinking alcohol. They sat there, each with a bottle of water, and stared at two men who were arguing.

"You're lucky. Theodore and Cody would never do this for me."

"They're my best friends Dana. They shouldn't be fighting over me."

"Oh, come on! Two guys are fighting over you. You like both of them. I don't see a problem." the blonde shrugged.

"But why?"

"Why are they fighting over you? Jeez, I dunno. You are everything a guy wants in a girl! You have a sense of humour, you can hold your beer, ya like sport."

"I'm one of the guys?" she asked a bit astounded.

"Okay, so maybe Yanks and Aussie's are a bit different. But go to Australia and the guys would be _all_ over you!"

"They're best friends, seriously, they should _not_ be fighting." Angel whined and Dana stood from her stool.

"You want me to stop it? I'll stop it." she said and walked over to the men who were just about to start throwing punches. "Charisma, Cane, stop fighting! Jeez la weez! Angel is over there worried sick that one of you is going to get hurt. You should stop it right now, before _I _start throwing punches." she stated seriously and turned on her heel. The two men looked over at the worried brunette, who was still located at the bar. The went their separate ways, but gave each other angry looks every now and then from across the dance floor.

-

When you get called to someone's house at 10pm, you get kind of worried, even more so when the caller is crying. You begin to worry and you start assuming thing. Dana barged into the house Angel owned in Whispering Pines, North Carolina. Walking into the kitchen she spotted Angel on the floor in tears.

"Up ya get," Dana offered her best friend a hand, which she accepted, "Now, why are you crying?"

"They're at it again Dane."

"Oh, right. Why are thy _both _here?"

"Jay came here to apologise about half an hour ago. Then 15 minutes ago Shane shows up… and they started fighting."

"Alright then, come with me." Dana took hold of her hand and took her to the room the two males were arguing, again it looked like it was close to being physical. "You two. Stop. Now!" Dana screamed and Angel jumped. The guys span around to face the angry blonde.

"What?" Jay snapped, and folded his arms over his chest.

"Okay. So, Jay stay here. Shane, go into the other room and watch T.V while I talk to this guy. Angel, you go to bed. You're obviously tired and stressed. You need some rest." she said to her best friend her nodded and sent a small smile to her best friend. "Shane," Dana stopped the older man, "Go anywhere near her, and I will personally tear you a new one. Let's talk Jay."

-

Angel was in her bed, trying to get to sleep. The events of the past week replaying through her mind. Her two best friends who were apparently _in love_ with her, and had been for some time, were fighting over her. _They_ were best friends, they were _not_ supposed to fight over girls. When she heard her door creak open she looked up and saw the figure of 'The Hurricane' Shane. She sighed and sat up, knowing he was going to want to talk.

"Ange…" he started and sat down on her bed. He took hold of her hands and she looked down at them, "I know this is hurting you. But I have to fight." she shook her head and looked away from him.

"You don't _have _to fight Shane. You just _want _to, do you think it's impressing me? It's not Shane. It's hurting me. I don't like it when you fight." she cried. Shane tried to pull her into a hug but she stood from the bed. And hid herself in the bathroom.

-

Dana went from her conversation with Jay into Angel's room when she had noticed Shane wasn't where she told him to be.

"Helms. You better not be in here. Or I _will_ tear you a new one." she threatened through the door. When she opened it, her best friend was nowhere to be seen. She narrowed her eyes at Shane and he pointed to the bathroom. She nodded but didn't head that way. She walked straight over to him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"What the hell?!"

"Shane, I told you not to come in here. I told you to wait in the other room. Do you not understand rules? Now you've probably made her even more upset. Good going you tool. Nice fucking work." Dana growled at Shane then slipped into the bathroom.

-

Days passed and the two 'Superheroes' were nowhere to be seen. Dana was very proud of herself, but Angel was still upset. Dana had tried everything to get her to stop crying, but nothing succeeded.

"You need a distraction."

"Who? There aren't anymore superheroes in the WWE!" she actually joked. The blonde smiled,

"MVP, he's a power ranger."

"No!" Angel scoffed.

"Fine… umm, Kung Fu Naki?!" Dana asked with a smirk,

"I should hurt you."

"Come on! Who knew that there'd be a lack of superheroes? Oh wait… Iron Jay!!"

"Who the hell is 'Iron Jay'?" Angel asked confused.

"His whole life was wrestling and Fish… Aussie dude, TV ad. You wouldn't know him." Dana shrugged. The two laughed and Angel's mind was taken off the quarrelling guys.

-

Once again, the two sat at a bar, now in a new town for ECW, Angel drinking a nice Sparkling wine, while Dana downed a Budweiser beer. Dana scanned the room for suitable guys, all the time Angel complained.

"Stop it Dana."

"I understand no one is as good as Jay or Shane, but come on, _live_ a little." Angel rolled her eyes at the Australian. Anyone could tell Dana was drunk. "Drink up. We have to partay!" Dana dragged the brunette off her chair and led her to the dance floor.

"Can I have this dance?" one of her co-workers, John Hennigan, asked Angel who looked shocked.

"Yes. You can." Dana answered for her and pushed her towards 'The Friday Night Delight'.

-

Watching on were Shane and Jay. The two had decided to come together, in hopes of keeping John away from Angel.

"Make up lies…" Jay suggested, not knowing what to do.

"She hates us enough…" Shane reminded him,

"Get Dana." Jay said absent-mindedly, earning a devious look from Shane. "It's worth a try."

"Fine." Shane gave up and they headed over to the blonde who was drinking herself under the table.

"What?" she turned around when she felt her shoulder being poked.

"We need your help." Jay told her,

"I'm a little busy here…" she pointed to her beer.

"It's about Angel… she's dancing with Morrison." Shane stated.

"Yeah. My genius idea." Dana said proudly.

"Dana Fucking Flair! Why?" the two guys said in union

"Coz you guys are dickheads and she needs to forget about you two fighting." she took another swig of her alcohol.

"She _can't_ date Hennigan!"

"Fine. But then you two sort out your shit. I'll talk to her later."

* * *

**a/n I think this is a two shot. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n Glad you like it Ange! Also, thanks to **_**LadySpoink**_** for her review, I love them! They make me smile! 3 shot, I couldn't end it here. No way! HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR 1 HOUR AND 50 MINUTES!!**

* * *

**Summary: Every girl wants their very own superhero. A lucky girl will get 2. But watching them fight it out, is nowhere near every girls dream. Jason Reso/OC/Shane Helms**

* * *

Dana walked across the dance floor to her best friend, wondering why she was helping Shane and Jay. She took hold of the brunettes arm and dragged her away from the _very_ attractive man.

"Sorry!" Angel shouted back at John. "What are you doing?" Angel asked Dana when they had stopped.

"Stupid idea." she shrugged,

"It was your idea."

"Yeah, and for once in my life, I made a stupid one." she shrugged again.

"No. _You_ don't admit to being stupid. What are you doing?!"

"Fine. Shane and Jason are willing to stop fighting if you don't go out with Morrison."

"Really?"

"Yes. Otherwise I wouldn't have pulled you away from that great hunk o' spunk!" she said honestly, "Now, I'm leaving. You coming?"

"Gimme a sec."

-

Angel was happier. Shane and Jay hadn't been fighting, they had been hanging out like normal.

"Nero! Beer me!" Dana shouted to Jeff as he went to the cooler. The gang had been hanging out at the older Hardy's house.

"Hey Jay." Angel said with a smile and sat down next to the blonde Canadian.

"Hey Angel. How are ya?"

"Good, now that I don't have to worry about anyone ending up in hospital." she said honestly. And Jay dropped his head.

"Sorry. I didn't want that to happen. It just kind of escalated from a little argument." he told her, waiting for a response before looking at her again.

"Jay, I'm not going to say its okay, because its not. But thanks for apologising I guess." she said with a shrug, turning to face him.

-

"Truth or Dare!" a very drunk Dana suggested as the gathering started to die down.

"Grow up!" Jeff shouted at her, but Beth was quick to silence him.

"It sounds fun. I'm in." Angel agreed to the idea. Soon enough everyone had been coaxed into the game.

"Angel, truth or dare?!" Dana asked in a yell, everyone ignored her loudness, knowing she would be paying for it in the morning.

"Dare, I suppose." Angel answered cautiously.

"KISS SHANE!" Dana shouted jumping to her feet, obviously eager to see it happen.

"No." Shane stated before anyone else could say anything. "Let's watch a movie. Dana's drunk and won't take this seriously. I say Dark Knight."

"Yeah. It's not fair on anyone who is subjected to her dares. Dark Knight it is." Jay agreed with Shane.

-

It was nearing 1am and it was obvious how tired everyone was. Beth and Jeff had fallen asleep on the floor, in each others arms. Matt had retreated up to bed halfway through The Dark Knight. Dana was sprawled out over the two seater couch. Jay left not long after Matt, complaining about having a bad back. Shannon, after trying to move Dana, had left to Jeff's room.

"They're so cute." Angel cooed, looking over at Jeff and Beth.

"Yeah, they're adorable." _just like you_. Shane added in his own head.

"Put on another movie. Something like Ironman, I'm in the mood for superheroes." she smirked. Angel had _always_ been in love with superheroes, and it just so happened two of her best friends had become them in the wrestling world.

"Superman 3 alright?"

"Yeah. Perfect." she smiled back at Shane. Once the D.V.D was in, he resumed his place next to the girl.

-

It didn't take long for Angel to fall asleep. She sat on the couch, her head resting in her hand while her elbow rested on the arm of the chair. Or, that was how it began. Slowly she moved. Inching closer and closer to 'The Hurricane' until her head was on his shoulder. He wasn't going to wake her up. He put his arm around _her_ shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Next, he lowered himself backward, so they were both laying down. Luckily for him, it was late August and the temperature was still alright. With Angel radiating her warmth to him, he was going to be warm enough. He just hoped she would be too.

-

Angel, despite being one of the last asleep, was the first to wake. She thought it was quite odd when she couldn't move. She was unable to stand, or even sit, with two strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She gently pried open Shane's hands and ran over to her best friend.

"Dana." she whispered to the blonde, "Dana."

"What?! What?! SHIT!" Dana screamed when she rolled off the couch onto the floor. "Fuck it." she rubbed her head.

"Shut up!" Angel whispered again, pulling the blonde to her feet. "We need to talk!"

"I need a panadol, aspirin or something." Dana complained, completely ignoring her best friend. Angel noticed Shane, Beth and Jeff beginning to stir and pulled Dana outside. "Yes Your Royal Highness, what can I do for you this morning?"

"I fell asleep last night-"

"No way! Me too!"

"In Shane's arms." Angel finished her sentence and Dana managed a wolf whistle, earning a smack on the arm from the brunette.

"Sorry." she said sarcastically, "How did that happen?"

"I don't know."

"I'm going to get him. You can talk to him yourself."

-

"You're not mad at me are you?" Shane asked worried,

"No Shane. It's probably my fault anyway," Angel shrugged.

"So, we're cool."

"Yeah, like always." she nodded and stood up. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Jay saw this and his blood boiled. He had heard about his crush sleeping in Shane's arms and he wasn't very happy. Angel walked back into the house and straight in his direction.

"His everything okay Will?" Angel asked using his real name,

"Why him?"

"Why who Jay?"

"Why Shane. Why'd you choose him?" he asked throwing his arms about.

"Jay, I haven't chosen anyone. What are you on?"

"You slept with him."

"Unintentionally. I'm not that stupid. I knew it would have hurt you. I'm not that insensitive."

"Go out with me. Tonight, to dinner. To lunch, I don't care. Just go out with me." he asked quickly and desperately.

"Yeah. Okay. If only one of you had done that sooner. It would have saved you a lot of trouble." Angel said, walking off with a spring in her step. "Pick me up at 6?"


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n so I know it's a bit past Angel's birthday… but I am swamped with homework. Which sucks. But here ya go sis!**

Had Shane just heard correctly? Did Jay just ask Angel out? Did Angel say yes? All he had to do was ask…

"Fuck it!" he cursed and lashed out on the outdoor chair. He was past angry. He and Jay had made a truce. But Jason broke it.

"That was really loud Shane." Dana said walking outside. "What's up?""Angel's going out with Jay."

"Alright." Dana said sounding somewhat proud of her best friend.

"Not alright!"

"Oh right." she nodded, remembering he liked Angel too. "But, this is your problem, not mine. I'm not your mother, I'm not going to be here forever to sort out your shit. So, your own your own." she patted him on the back and retreated back into the house.

-

Angel danced around her room. _9 in the Afternoon_ by Panic at the Disco played as she got ready for her date with Jay. Putting on her favourite deep purple dress, she smiled at her reflection. She needed shoes and makeup and she was ready. It as only 5:30, so she was not really in a rush. Her music stopped as it neared 6:00 and she swung around,

"Shane. Sup?"

"You're going out with him." he stated.

"Yeah." she stated back. Avoiding eye contact.

"Why?"

"Because he asked me." she answered and walked downstairs as there had been a knock on the door.

-

Jay looked at his date who smiled back at him. Shane hadn't left Angel's bedroom, he really did _not_ want to see Jason right now. He was so angry. And Angel, she had the nerve to say yes. I should stop it, and risk Angel hating me more? Not going to happen.

-

"Jay, where are we going?" Angel asked excitedly, as they drove to the unknown destination.

"Dinner." his answer was short and the topic was very broad.

"Where are we going for dinner Jay?" she rephrased her question.

"A restaurant."

"Your impossible." Angel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms before turning her gaze out the car window. Neither said a word until they reached a quaint restaurant. She stepped out of the car before he could help her. They had been driving for a while and she was very hungry. Stepping inside, she noticed not many people were there. Her brain was screaming how horrible the food could be, but she pushed it aside and decided it was because it was Tuesday, and not really dinner time.

"Table for Reso." Jason told the waiter who directed them to a 2 person table at the side of the room. He smiled at his date, looking mighty proud of himself. Angel smiled back half-heartedly. They made small talk until the waiter came to take their orders. Angel was very disappointed with how the night turned out. It was mostly always silent. Not something she liked.

-

Jay was nice enough to walk Angel to the door, and when she turned to say goodnight, she knew what he was going to say.

"Don't say you had fun." she stated,

"Yeah. I didn't." he admitted truthfully,

"It wasn't just me then."

"I guess we have nothing in common… I think you should go out with Shane." he told her and her jaw dropped.

"What?"

"Go out with Shane. You like the same things, there is never a dull moment when you're around each other. Just do it."

"Really?" she asked with a small smile. He nodded. "Thank you Jay." she kissed his cheek and ran inside to find Shane. He was sitting in Matt's room, he had obviously taken over his T.V. "What are you doing in here Shane?"

"Movie didn't work in the other DVD players." he said without looking at her. When she sat down on the bed next to him, he finally turned. "Why aren't you with Jay?"

"It's not going to work out." Angel said simply and tried to get closer to him, but he moved away.

"Why not?"

"Coz he's boring. And I like you." she added, knowing the first sentence wasn't going to cut it.

"I don't believe you." Angel rolled her eyes before kissing him gently on the lips.

"Believe me now?" he smiled successfully and kissed her again.

-

Angel and Shane were both happy. Jay didn't say anything, and just let them get on with life. Which they were both thankful for.

**The End.**


End file.
